


Turles x OC

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Turles (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Turles (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Turles/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Turles x OC

"Get up Kana, it's morning." Your friend Risa whispered, making you blink a few times as you began to sit up. It was still pitch black around you, as was usually the case as you yawned quietly, preparing yourself for another day. 

It had been a few months since both of you had been abducted from your home planet, plucked from your normal lives and put in charge of the ship's kitchen as all the other members of the crew seemed incapable of cooking for themselves.

"Ugh... Do I have to?" You groaned, half serious as you plopped your head back onto your pillow.

"I don't want to go out there again..." You whispered, narrowing your eyes as you remembered what had happened only yesterday.

_You had just been doing your job, cleaning up the dishes in the dinning area when one of the men made his way towards you. You didn't even hear him coming until it was too late, gasping as he clamped a hand over your mouth before you could scream._

_"Make a sound and it'll be your last..."_

_You shivered, fighting with every ounce of your strength as the larger man laughed, one of his hands making it's way underneath your apron and dress as he groped you. You continued to struggle, feeling absolutely helpless before Risa came back from the kitchen in a flash. She'd landed a blow to the man's head with one of the cooking pots, temporarily knocking him unconscious as you both made a mad dash for your quarters._

_What am I going to do if he tries something again?_ You thought desperately, feeling yourself becoming anxious as Risa spoke up.

"Don't worry." She said seriously, looking down at you before sending you an uncharacteristic smile. "I won't let anything like that happen again, I promise."

"Risa..."

"Come on, you know we can't be late..." Risa said urgently, beginning to get ready as you did the same. In a few minutes you were both dressed in your daytime clothes and aprons, ready to began cooking breakfast before anyone woke up.

It was still extremely early as you both made you way to the ship's kitchen, getting out the ingredients to make a routine breakfast.

You were just trying to concentrate on the meal as you cooked, your friend doing the same it seemed as you both worked in silence. In no time the delicious breakfast you'd both prepared was ready to be served, everyone on the ship seemingly sensing that as well as they all made their way towards the dinning area. 

You hid in the kitchen as Risa served the men, feeling slightly guilty that she was always covering for you. 

"Hurry up with that tray wench!" One of the men growled, glaring towards your blonde friend as you watched her eyes narrow through the kitchen door's small window. 

"Yes sir." She replied obediently, the action making you clench your jaw as you wished you could just poison all these murdering bastards. 

_After what they've done... They deserve whatever karma is coming their way..._ You thought, sighing to yourself as you hoped there was a higher power keeping score. A high pitched shriek made you jump as you were pulled from your daydreams, your eyes darting towards the window as you tried to see what was going on.

"Let me go asshole!" Risa shouted, your eyes going wide as you saw her sitting in the lap of the man who'd assaulted you yesterday.

"Tch, you girls are too uptight..." The man joked, getting a few laughs from some of the other criminals as you watched him pull your friend closer. "You just need to relax and come spend some time in my room doll face..." He purred, trying to be suave as Risa struggled to fight back. All of these men it seemed were insanely strong compared to you both, giving you no chance at all of winning any arguments...

 _I... I can't let this happen..._ You thought in a panic, grabbing one of the larger skillets before kicking open the kitchen's door and dashing in. 

"HEY!" You shouted, holding your pan at the ready as everyone looked your way, even the man holding onto Risa seemed surprised by your outburst.

"What's all this commotion?" A sultry voice interrupted, making you all look towards the entry way as a spiky haired man glared back, observing the scene with interest as he waited for an explanation.

"Uh, s-sir!" The blue haired man holding your friend stammered, pushing the blonde woman off him quickly before rising to attention. "We were just having some fun with these servants-"

"I'd say we should continue to let them do their jobs Daiz." The dark eyed man hissed, cutting his subordinate off as the tension in the air began to rise. "I've just returned from another planet full of disgusting weaklings and I'd like some peace and quiet while I eat... Get out."

Everyone other than yourself and Risa scrambled to exit the room, leaving the three of you standing in silence as the intense stranger glared your way.

"Why are you still standing there? I said I'm hungry." The man snapped, giving you a look that made you spin around and dash back into the kitchen.

Risa cleaned up the dishes left by the other men as you hurriedly prepared another plate of food, rushing back out the door to the dinning area in record time. Your friend headed back into the kitchen with an armload of dirty dishes, sending you a encouraging look before disappearing through the doorway, leaving you and the stranger alone.

 _He can't be that bad if he was willing to stand up for Risa and me..._ You thought, building up a bit of courage while walking towards the table. You set the plate of breakfast food down in front of the spiky haired man, bowing your head slightly before taking a step back. 

_Just say 'thank you'... Just say it!_ Your mind screamed, your mouth unable to form the words as you stood there silently. _Say something!_

You blinked a few times, watching in awe as the man in the dark armor began eating his food incredibly fast. He still remained somewhat more composed than the rest of the others, but it was definitely easy to tell he wasn't lying when he said he was hungry...

" _Kana._ "

You jumped slightly, spinning around and seeing your friend's blonde head peaking through the kitchen door as she waved you back urgently. That seemed to break you from your trance as you backed away before dashing towards the kitchen, both of you leaving the man in charge to eat alone.

"What was that?!" Risa hissed, looking down at you with wide eyes once you were both out of earshot. "Why did you just stand there?"

"I... I wanted to thank him." You answered seriously, thinking at least maybe there were a few members of this crew that weren't complete pigs...

"Do you know who that is Kana?" Risa went on, making sure to keep her voice even as she watched you shake your head 'no'. The blonde woman sighed, emptying a load of dishes into the sink before turning on the water. "I heard some of the crew talking about him... He's the one who's responsible for killing all these planets... Our planet..." She said sadly, scrubbing a plate while staring off in deep thought. 

"He didn't seem so bad..." You said quietly, moving to your usually spot next to her as you grabbed a dish towel and began drying the now cleaned plates. "It seemed like he was sticking up for us..."

"Just promise me you'll stay away from him, okay?" The older woman urged, looking down at you as you nodded. 

"I promise."

...

Later that night...

...

You were getting ready for bed after another long day of cooking and cleaning, sighing as you were finally able to let down your long hair and give it a good brushing. It was one of the few things you were still able to do for yourself that was a treat you realized, sighing as you wondered how long your life would be like this...

Risa was busying herself by readying your bedrolls, both of you just going about your normal routines as a sudden knocking made you jump. You both looked at each other silently before Risa stood and walked towards the door, turning the knob before revealing the sinister grin of the man who'd been harassing you both lately.

Before either of you could do anything, the fighter had pushed himself inside the room, shutting the door behind him before glaring down at you both.

"You little whores are going to pay for making me look like a fool..." Daiz growled, turning his attention towards you before Risa piped up.

"Y-You had better leave!" Your friend said angrily, trying her best to sound intimidating as she stepped in front of you. "Or, or-"

"Or else what?" The blue haired man interrupted, taking a step forward as he towered over you both. "I'll tell you exactly what _is_ going to happen..." He went on, coming a bit closer before continuing. "You're going to get out of the way and let me finish what we started earlier..." He said creepily, looking past Risa and right at you before sending you a sadistic grin. "Now move."

"No."

"Risa..." You whispered nervously, staring at the back of her head as you felt a chill go down your spine. _I don't want her to get hurt because of me..._

"It's okay Kana." Your friend's voice said reassuringly, the tension in your small room steadily rising as the two people in front of your continued their stare down. 

"This is the last time I'll say it... Move!"

"No!"

A loud slap echoed across the room as you gasped, Daiz's arm moving faster than you could follow as Risa was sent sailing through the air before crashing into the ship's metal wall roughly. The poor woman was knocked out cold, falling to the ground in a crumpled pile as you dashed to her side.

"RISA! RISA!" You shouted desperately, shaking the unconscious woman a couple of times before noticing a small trickle of blood running down her forehead. "Risa!"

"She should have listened..." A dark voice behind you stated, making you freeze as you glanced back. The man reached down, picking you up roughly by the back of your shirt before chuckling as you struggled. "Such a weak species..." He laughed, seemingly getting his kicks from your suffering as neither of you noticed the door opening during all the chaos...

"Speaking of someone who should have listened..." A familiar voice interrupted, both of you whipping your heads in the direction of the sound as Daiz's eyes went wide. "Didn't I tell you to leave these servants alone?"

"Turles! S-Sir..." The fighter stammered, dropping you instantly as you hit the ground with a thud. "I... I can explain..."

"There's no need." The dark haired man replied coolly, walking towards his subordinate as his calm tone despite the situation made you feel rather uneasy. "Anyone who can't follow a simple order I give serves no purpose to me..." He explained, his dark eyes narrowing before a ball of magenta energy began to form in his hand.

"N-NOOO!"

You covered your eyes as a huge flash engulfed the man, the light filling nearly the entire room as the attack vaporized it's target. When you were able to see again, Daiz was nowhere to be seen, only the strange man with the tail remained as you sat there in shock. 

The next thing you knew you were being lifted into the air, one strong arm around your waist as you were suddenly being carried like a sack of potatoes. The man from earlier, Turles carried you down the ship's long corridors, both of you arriving at a rather normal looking door before going inside. 

As the automatic door shut behind you, the arm holding you up let go as well, making you fall to the floor a second time as you hissed in pain.

"Wh-what..."

"Since you keep causing trouble..." Turles explained, his tone sounding the slightest bit irritated as he glanced your way. "You're going to stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

You found yourself unable to look away from his dark eyes for a moment as you nodded, finally breaking free from his stare and looking around the room curiously. It wasn't that much bigger than the servant's quarters, only seeming to contain the necessary items as well as a large bookcase. The table that was set up in the room was filled with different charts and maps, peaking your curiosity as you wondered where in the universe you actually were right now.

"You know, I can understand why my men would be so interested in you..." Turles admitted, making you glance back his way as you noticed he was now sitting on his bed comfortably. The way he was staring at you right now made you feel slightly nervous as he motioned for you to come closer. His intense stare was pulling you in as well as you made your way towards the bed, your light eyes meeting his own as you stood right in front of him.

"Good girl..." Turles said soothingly, reaching up and yanking you into his lap as you gasped. "You'll find that it's much more enjoyable to just do as I say..." He went on, rubbing his face against your hair as he took in your scent. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Turles was a man with needs just like any other, and he'd be lying if he said he'd brought you aboard his ship just for your skills in the kitchen... But everything required the right timing and patience he realized, smirking against your long pink hair as you seemed to relax a bit. 

"I'll expect my breakfast in bed tomorrow then..." The Saiyan purred, making you blush as you nodded quickly, wondering what you had gotten yourself into...

...

 **A/N: I enjoy having Turles as my mentor in Xenoverse because his voice is sexy** ( ･_･)♡


	2. Turles x OC [Part 2]

**A/N: I had to do a teeny tiny second part of course** (｡♥‿♥｡) **I wanted to add in some more cute moments with the OC and dis sexy Saiyan...** (~￣▽￣)~ **Ahem, let's get back on track... Oneshot, Part 2, go!**

...

It had been a few days since Turles had started letting you stay in his personal quarters, the two of you actually getting along quite well with each other, much to your friends, and other servants displeasure. 

Risa would bring it up every chance she could, trying her best to convince you that the Saiyan was completely evil and would eventually prove that to you. But despite what she said and despite the jealous glares you would often get from the rest of the female servants, your new living arrangement had been nothing but an improvement...

Turles hadn't forced you to do anything you were uncomfortable with, though you had the idea that he obviously wanted something more from you, judging from the way he acted when you both slept. But other than a bit of snuggling and saucy comments, he had been surprisingly, quite the gentleman.

 _I'm lucky that he's been so kind..._ You thought to yourself, feeling your cheeks get a bit red as you thought about your recent interactions with the fighter. _Is it wrong that I... I almost enjoy his company...?_ You wondered, shaking your head as you focused on cooking.

After everything was prepared and cleaned up, you and the rest of the staff, including your friend parted ways. All of them heading towards the servants quarters while you made your way down the hall towards a now familiar door. 

You noticed the room was unoccupied for once, the commander of the ship probably busy with something important you realized, sighing to yourself before beginning to tidy the small space.

Once that was done you walked up to the large bookshelf, eyeing the collection with interest as you decided to pass the time by catching up on your reading. An intricate looking paperback caught your eye as you reached up to pull it off the shelf, a bit of dust coming down as well as it seemed it had been there for a while...

You flipped through the pages aimlessly for a moment, seeing strange drawings of trees and different plants, as well as diagrams of a spiky looking fruit. _I wonder what this is..._ You thought, running a finger down the book's open page as you stared at a colored image of a glowing plant. _Is this something that's real...?_

"Find something interesting?"

You jumped, snapping the book closed instinctively as you spun around to see none other than Turles, his trademark smirk plastered across his face as he successfully surprised you. The Saiyan looked down at the book in your hands, frowning for a moment before sighing and walking towards you.

"This book really isn't something to be played with..." He said simply, taking the book back from your grasp as he placed it back on the shelf.

"O-Oh... Sorry." You said honestly, becoming a bit flustered as you tried to avoid his gaze. Lately you had been becoming more and more shy around the man you now shared a room with.

"It's alright love, you didn't know..." Turles said calmly, walking towards the bed before falling back with a sigh. He didn't even have to tell you to follow him he realized with a grin, feeling the mattress shift as you climbed up.

"Is that the book about the Tree of Might?" You asked curiously, already having heard him talk about it briefly. It was what their crew was always after you found out, always hunting for a new planet that could supply enough energy to make the tree grow a certain type of powerful fruit. The whole thing sounded like a fairy tale, so it would only be fitting for it to be written down as such in a strangely decorated book...

"Yes. But enough about that..." The Saiyan replied, his strong arms wrapping themselves around you as you were suddenly pulled against his chest. "I'd like to enjoy something else that I'm quite sure is very sweet..." He continued, the rough tone of his voice making you shiver as you knew exactly what he meant. 

You let out a tiny breath, relaxing in his arms as you felt yourself being pulled closer to the man, both of your lips meeting in a sweet, yet hungry kiss. This wasn't the first time you'd been close with him during the past few days and if you had to be honest with yourself, it was something you'd come to look forward to.

Turles' fluffy tail began inching it's way up your leg, tickling your thigh as you giggled against his lips, squirming in his grasp as he seemed to enjoy teasing you. Your face began to heat up as the constant tickling was starting to make you feel good in other ways...

"Be my queen Kana..." The Saiyan purred, his dark eyes meeting your own as he pulled back, giving you a look that made your ovaries nearly explode. His large hand moved to caress your face gently as he worded his question more seriously, making you hang onto every word as your eyes went wide.

"Will you be my mate?"

...

**A/N: Ooookay, hopefully you all enjoyed the extra bit o' fluff <3**


End file.
